Assassin of the sea
by beast man1500
Summary: Naruto is born into the world of one piece as the son of Nico Robin. Join him as he sets sail after Alabasta, causing his own brand of chaos along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**(Alabasta 12 years ago)**

It was a cold October night in Alabasta. The silence was deafening. All sorts of birds flew across the starry night sky as an ear shattering scream pierced through the night. A woman with black hair was currently in labor as she was trying to have a baby.

"Just a little longer and you will be born. Hurry up and come out please. Hopefully I'll be able to handle you my son." Nico Robin murmured to herself as the medics at baroque works tried to ensure a healthy delivery of her baby.

"Just on more Miss All Sunday Just one more." Screamed the doctor.

Robin screamed into the night, followed shortly by the cries of a newborn baby. The doctor went and cleaned the baby then handed it over to his mother. The sixteen year old mother let out a content sigh as she stared down at the baby's blue eyes that looked so much like hers. Unfortunately he looked more like his father then her, but she wasn't complaining. She pulled down her hospital gown and steadily brought him up to her breasts in order for her baby to eat.

"I'm off to tell Mr. Zero the news." The doctor said.

Robin looked up and nodded. "Very well then." She said in a flat voice different to the one used a minute ago when she tended to her baby. "Tell him that our deal is still on but I have a new stipulation."

The doctor stopped at the door. "And that would be?"

"Tell him that he is to have little to no interaction with Naruto. Otherwise he can find himself a new archaeologist." She said in a cold tone.

"Why yo-" He started to say but was interrupted by two arms appearing between his knees.

"Tell him or I will break off what makes you a man." She said in a firm voice. "This is non-negotiable."

"Yes ma'am." He said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh and I will need a crib. Tell someone to deliver one to me."

"Will that be all?"

"Why yes, thank you." She answered in a suddenly cheery voice. The doctor made his way to the door. "Oh and doctor," He turned around to meet her eyes. "If you look at my chest again, you will die a slow and painful death." She said in an oddly cheery voice.

The doctor gulped and averted his eyes. "He will need to be trained Robin-san."

"I'll handle it personally. Oh and can you contact Mr. One?"

"You're having him learn sword fighting?"

"Yes."

"You know Mr. Zero wants him to be an assassin."

"Which is why you are going to get Mr. 2 as well."

"Why him?"

"Crocodile-Sama wants to turn him into the ultimate weapon. He's requiring those two to train him for that purpose. Mr. 2's crew, are masters of disguise. He will learn a lot from him and Mr. 2 can teach him how to fight."

"Yes but he can't learn Mr. 2's style. It's illegal to teach outsiders. At least that's what he says."

"He doesn't need to teach him Okama Kenpo he just how to fight hand to hand."

"Very well, will that be all?"

"Yes, dismissed."

The doctor walked out of the room leaving Robin to her thoughts.

**(Alabasta 4 years ago)**

Naruto sighed a**s **he set another barrel of Dance Powder down. He was exhausted, living out in the desert and hauling barrels around all day was tedious work. That and the hot sun only made it worse. Of course, being only eight years old didn't help.

"Almost done."

Naruto set down the last barrel and hooked it up to a wick. "Yes now I can go play!" Naruto shouted excitedly. (Remember he's eight)

"Not so fast young man." A stern voice sounded out. Naruto turned to find his mother giving him a stern glare. "Did you forget you have training with mister one today?"

"Kaa-chan, I think he's trying to kill me."

"Oh?" Now she was curious.

"Yeah he tossed me off a cliff to get me to stab the side of the Mountain with a sword once and another time he had me fight one of those GIANT scorpions. Then another time he had me steel one of Mr two's swan shoe things. I got my ass kicked for that one."

Robin smiled gently at Naruto. "Naruto what did I say about using that sort of language?" The temperature dropped significantly. "You know I don't like it. Do I need to bend you over my knee again?"

Naruto shuddered, he knew that look. If he didn't answer correctly he was in for a world of hurt and he knew he couldn't run from his mother, he tried. She always caught him with her Hana Hana no mi.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, I won't swear again."

She walked up to Naruto and bent down on one knee, "are you sure?" She put on a false anger look. Not that Naruto knew it was false.

"Y-yes ma'am."

She smiled. "That's my good boy. Now I just have to talk to Mr. One and Two."

"Why Mr. Two?"

"I'm just going to remind him that you're a child and that if he hurts my precious sochi-kun for doing his training won't be tolerated."

"You don't have to do that."

"And why not?"

"I may have kinda….sort of….setastinkbomboffonhisship!" He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

She shot him a curious glance. "Come again?"

"I set a stink bomb off on his ship."

Now she was flabbergasted. "How did you even do that?"

"I stowed away when he was about to leave for port set the bomb up then stole a dingy."

To say Robin was impressed was an understatement. 'If he can do that at this age what will he do when he's older?'

"What did you do to Mr. One?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I tricked him into going to the hot springs then yelled out pervert." (Remember this is before the dance powder incident)

Of all the reactions Naruto expected laughter wasn't one of them.

"What's so funny?"

"Naru-chan I think it's time to up your training." A devilish smirk that looked out of place appeared on her face. "You'll be a top assassin yet." Robin got up and dusted herself off. "Come Naruto we got work to do."

"Yes Kaa-Chan."

**(Present day Whiskey peak)**

Naruto watched as chaos descended on the unsuspecting town of Whiskey peak. Naruto smiled to himself as he watched the chaos that was happening below. He was balanced on a flag pole in order to get a better look at the Chaos happening below. 'Man mugiwara's an idiot.' He fell back off the pole at a nose dive. He then took out a grappling hook and shot it to a roof, too bad he missed.

Naruto's eyes bulged comically as he saw the ground coming closer then he would've liked. He let out a scream as he approached the ground. He closed his eyes awaiting the impact.

Suddenly he stopped. He opened his eyes to see that his face was inches from the ground. He looked 'down' at his body to see a chain of hands attached to his feet leading to a building.

"Naru-chan what have I told you about using that?" Naruto turned his head to come face to 'face' with his mothers large breasts. He blushed and looked 'down' to see her face.

"Um, not to?"

She smiled gently at him. "That's right, now put your hands under your head so I can drop you." He did so and she released her hold on the boy.

Naruto landed in a hand stand and flipped himself upright. He looked down not meeting his mother's eyes.

"Naruto, why did you disobey me?" Now to other people her voice would seem calm but to Naruto who knew her his whole life he could tell she was pissed.

"I had it earlier; I guess I need more practice."

"We're heading back."

"So you gave them the eternal post?"

A smirk made its way to her face. "Why yes I did, though their captain destroyed it."

"Why would he do that?"

"Pride, maybe? Either that or he's an idiot."

"I'm going with the second one."

"Now why do you say that?"

"I've heard that Monkey D Garp is his grandfather and from what I hear he's an idiot."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "And where did you hear a thing like that?"

"I listened in on one of Mr. Zero's Den Den Mushi calls."

A frown made its way to her beautiful face. "Naruto I told you to go nowhere near Crocodile. You better have a good explanation or you're grounded for a month."

"I didn't go anywhere near him. When he ordered his new one I hacked it so that it sent the conversation's to the one on my wrist. Now any conversation he has I'll know about. Did you know he's after Pluton?"

"Yes I did. I see you've taken your lessons to heart. Now if I could get you to stop trying dangerous things outside of missions."

He beamed up at her. "I learned from the best." He then frowned up at her. "You're not going to do anything reckless are you?"

She adopted a pensive look "And why would I tell you if I was?"

He turned away from her and shrugged. "Just want to know if I have to worry about becoming an orphan. I'm going to keep an eye on the Mugiwara's."

She nodded. "You do that, be careful."

Naruto smirked then took off running. He jumped on the side of the Mugiwara's ship and held onto the railing as it was leaving. 'This is going to be a long trip. I better stick to the shadows.' He waited until most of them went to bed then snuck onto the deck.

Naruto made his way to the female crew member's room. He snuck in and noticed she was asleep.

He snuck into the gap between her floor and bed and laid his head down. Soon he drifted off into a soundless sleep.

**That is it for now. If I get enough reviews I'll continue but I need a beta for this story. My normal one doesn't watch one piece. And I only started watching the Japanese version during the end of the Alabasta arc so I don't know what episodes 4kids skipped and I'm too lazy to look them up so yeah. Anyway hope you enjoy this Ja ne**


	2. AN

I decided to take this story in a different direction then attended, Naruto will be forming his own crew.

Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
